


A Family for the Holidays

by Angst_Dimension



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Childhood Trauma, Deceit | Janus Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, Everyone is probably ooc, Familial - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Foster care Virgil, Human AU, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, I hope I did him okay, I know nothing about foster care, Im a janus kinnie, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Janus is a good dad, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, Orange side has a name, Parental Deceit | Janus Sanders, Past Child Abuse, Patton is a good Dad, Patton is based off of my S/O, Patton is related to Roman and Remus, Platonic Relationships, SELF PROJECTION TIME BBY, Tags will be updated, Trauma, Virgil gets adopted cutely, at least not the main characters, im sorry, no one is unsympathetic, so I self project a lot oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_Dimension/pseuds/Angst_Dimension
Summary: Patton has always wanted to be a dad, but he's not able to have a child of his own, Not just because he's gay and happily married but he's infertile. (And far too moral to have someone carry his half child anyways..) However, after much consideration from his husband Janus, (After Patton begging for several months). The two decide to foster a child for Christmas, however the little toddler that they wanted to foster was Adopted before they can bring them home. Even though Patton is happy for the little one, he's still sad that he can't have a little one running around for Christmas. Janus wants nothing more than to make his Love happy so he looks for another child, coming across a teenage boy who's been bounced around so many times he's numb to it. They soon learn that maybe it wasn't just them who needed a family. But Virgil as well.(Title may change.)
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	1. The Beginning/ A Christmas Surprise.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trash_roll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_roll/gifts).



> This fic was inspired and made for my Soul-Mate, based on an idea that he had one day. I hope that you all enjoy this as well. And please yell at me if I get anything wrong. 
> 
> I would like to make it clear I know nothing about fostering or adopting, so most, if not all of this will be incorrect. I hope you enjoy anyways. 
> 
> Please tell me if I need to add any tags. 
> 
> Updates are unknown at this time but I will try to do a chapter every week!!

Janus looked at Patton with his eyebrow raised and his arms crossed. “No.” He said, glaring lovingly at his husband. Patton looked at him and gave him the puppy dog eyes, “But Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay” He whined, wrapping his arms around him. Janus looked at him. “Patton, no.” Patton nuzzled his neck and then leaned back, kissing all over Janus’ face. “Patton..” Janus said. He knew what his darling husband was doing, but he wasn’t going to get his way, not with a serious decision like this. “Patton… No, we can’t just..” Patton leaned back, looking at him with those soft eyes and his lips pouted slightly. He honestly looked like he was going to cry. Janus looked at him sternly. And sighed.

  
  


Several Months Later: 

Janus stood outside the adoption center, looking at the brick building looming over him like it was his worst enemy. He looked at Patton. “I still think this is a horrible idea…”He said. Patton giggled and slid his arm though his crossed ones. “Oh hush you big Meany. This is a great idea! We’ve taken so many classes! And we’re ready! The counselor even said that we would be wonderful parents!” He said, smiling softly. With a giggle he started to drag his husband into the building. Janus sighed and finally relaxed when they got to the front door. He slid his fingers through his dirty blond hair and opened the door. “After you.” He said politely. He may not want to do this in the slightest, but he was still a gentleman. Plus, it was refreshing to see Patton so unbelievably happy. He couldn’t believe they were actually going to do this. They were going to have a demon living with them. A messy, Whiney, demonic, child. He sighed. He was already stressed enough. And to know they are going to have a toddler running around. It was just  _ wonderful _ . He looked at Patton and felt some of his bad mood fade. He looked so happy… he took a deep breath, maybe it wouldn’t be  _ so _ bad. 

Patton kissed him on the cheek. “I'm going to go talk to the front desk! You can stay here!” He said, giggling and kissing him in the cheek. He smiled so widely and let his hands spasm into a stim. He couldn’t believe it! They were fostering a child! He ushered Janus to sit down and then walked over to the desk, humming to himself. 

Janus sighed, but let a soft smile grace his face, he sat down in one of the chairs, wincing at the squeal of fake leather against his pants. He sighed and crossed one of his legs over the other, rolling his eyes at the magazines. They were all about parenting. He let out a sigh and then picked one up, pretending to read. 

He eventually actually started to read the childish magazine, just to pass the time. He finally looked up when Patton came back, he looked, Sad? He put the magazine to the side and got up, walking over to the blue eyed man. “Darling?” He asked, he hoped everything was okay. Weren't they just here to pick up the child? What kind of complications could there be? Patton sighed and smiled. “I’m fine Jan-Jan! Nothing is wrong!” He said with a smile. Janus cupped his cheek and rubbed his gloved thumb against his cheek. “Darling. It’s okay to be upset if things turn out the way you don’t want them. You’re allowed to feel sad, or upset. And you’re allowed to not know how you feel.” He said gently. Patton smiled sadly at him and nodded, nuzzling his hand. “Sorry, I’m just a little disappointed I guess. Thomas, the child that we were supposed to foster, got adopted before we got here! And I mean, I am so excited for him! His new parents went to the same class we did! But I.. I just really wanted to foster him ya know?” He said. Janus moved his hands to his shoulders and smiled. “I understand my love, I know how excited you were to foster Thomas.” Patton nodded. “Yeah..” He said sadly. Janus looked at his husband and sighed. It was near the holidays so almost every kid they had interviewed had been adopted since most of them were very small children. He took his husband's hand and gave him a small kiss. “How about we go home, bake some brownies and watch some silly Christmas movies Darling?” Patton nodded. “That sounds nice.”    
  
  
Once Patton had gone to bed Janus had gotten on his computer and he was looking through the system, he didn’t care how long it took he was making sure his husband got a child he could care for. And he himself had been through too many fucking parenting classes for them to just say “oopsy daisy” on him.   
  
A few days later he was off in his car heading back to the adoption center. He sighed and got out, when he returned home he would have a child with him. The thought made him want to shudder, he wasn’t a huge fan of children. He didn’t mind them? But they were loud, and messy, and they didn’t know anything! He wasn’t a patient man either, so teaching a tiny child that two fish plus two fish equals four.. That didn’t sit well with him. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to shove down his insecurities. He had grown up as an only child. But when his younger brother Blaize [The little shit] came into his life, he didn’t know what to do. His little brother always made his life hell, and he could never understand how to help him. He was an angry little sprite and was constantly beating the shit out of him, despite being ten years younger than him. He had tried his hardest to help him, but he was always taught by his parents that he had no room to do so. That he wasn’t his father, so he had no right to take care of him. He knows that it’s the reason he’s grown to despise children. But no matter how strange the child was, he was going to love and care for them. Not only to be a decent human being… he guessed. But to also make Patton happy. He had always wanted a child of his own. Growing up with his two younger brothers Roman and Remus, he had always had a love for children. He sighed. They were so different. He figured he should get off the train of memory lane and just… pick up the child. He cringed, it sounded like he was getting a package from FedEx when he thought like that. He opened the door and walked in, filling out the paperwork and waiting.    
  
After a few hours the counselor came out with a young boy. He was taller than Janus expected. He stood around 5’1 and a half, although he could tell that he would be taller if he stopped slumping. He had black hair and incredibly pale skin, along with piercing gray eyes and a skinny form. He looked at Janus unimpressed and scoffed, grabbing his large trash bag. “Alright Mr. Silverton, I hope you and Pat have a wonderful time! And Merry Christmas.” The counselor said, leaving the child with Janus. Janus looked at the child and tried to observe him without psychoanalyzing him. He had a habit of doing it subconsciously, and he didn’t want to make the kid more uncomfortable than he looked. “Greetings, My name is Janus.” He said with a -hopefully- warm smile. The kid looked at him and scoffed. “Where’s the car?” He asked. Janus looked at him and took a deep breath. “Right this way.” He said, leading the child. Once he was in the car he made sure he buckled up before driving. “So, What’s your name?” He asked. The kid looked at him with a small glare. “You read the fucking papers, you tell me.” Janus sighed, and focused on driving. “I did read the papers, but I figured it was only fair that you tell me yourself. If you don’t feel comfortable telling me your name, is there a nickname I can call you?” He said. The kid looked shocked at the way he spoke to him but then scoffed. “Angst.” He said after a minute. Janus smiled, and focused on the road again. 

  
  


After they got back to the city he looked in the rearview mirror at the teenager. “Angst, are you hungry?” Virgil looked up at him and didn’t answer. He knew that this was just a phase. He was just in it for the money, or the moral value. Soon he would be yelling and screaming at him, throwing things, or hurting him. His breath started to pick up as his brain forced him to think about all the horrible homes he had been too.. all the fucked up people pretending to be good parents. He hid his panic well though. No matter how much his body aches for him to cry, hyperventilate, scream, or curl into a little ball. He wouldn’t show his fear, he could have an internal panic attack and suffer. Janus looked at him a few times and he noticed how he looked upset. He was trained to see these things. Every little detail, every shudder that he tried to restrain, the breath he tried to keep steady. “Breathe Angst.” He said, flipping on his blinker so he could pull into the parking lot of Wal-mart. “W-what?” He said, trying to sound distanced, but he heard the small tremble. He parked the car and unbuckled his seat belt, turning around to face him. Virgil’s thoughts went wild, he wasn’t discreet enough was he? Was he going to leave him here? Or maybe he would shove him in the trunk, or beat him with his belt. His brain picked up on his panic and forced himself into a more visible panic. Janus looked at him and sighed. “Angst. Look at me.” He said, Virgil forced himself to look at Janus, thinking the punishment would be less severe if he did. Janus looked at him calmly. “Take a deep breath for four seconds.” He said. Virgil looked at him confused. “W-what?” He asked. Janus looked at him. “Take a deep breath for four seconds.” He repeated. Virgil looked at him like he was nuts for a moment and then took a shaky breath, ‘in for four seconds…’ Janus nodded and then took a deep breath as well. “Now, do that again, but then hold your breath for Seven seconds.” Virgil looked at him. He wanted to ask why, but he figured if he asked him he’d either be hit or burst out crying. So, he did as he was told. He breathed in for four seconds, and then held it for seven seconds. Right as Virgil was about to exhale Janus looked at him. “Exhale for eight seconds, remove the breath from your lungs slowly, draw it out slowly, and relax.” He said. Virgil did, he felt a little light headed but he felt a little better. He repeated it a few times but then looked at him. “Thanks or whatever.” He muttered. Janus smiled and opened his car door. “Come on Angst, let’s go in.” He said. Virgil muttered to himself about how this was only going to last for a little while longer but got out of the car.    
  
Janus shopped for some groceries since he was out, and let Virgil pick out something to drink. He got water. Janus got chocolate milk for Patton and a Sweet tea for himself. He saw Virgil staring at a pair of headphones while he looked for a power cord for his phone, he had a sneaking suspicion that the love of his life had snatched it and forgotten to give it back. Not that he minded. He looked at the headphones and snuck them past Virgil at the checkout. He smirked to himself, he would let Patton give them to him. He also got Dinner from Wendy’s, finally getting Virgil to admit that he wanted some chicken nuggets. He was just as stubborn as his husband, though he felt like Virgil might have a dark reasoning behind his. He sighed, not like his husband was any better.    
  
Once they were near home he checked up on Virgil again, and sighed. “Angst, I’m going to go ahead and give you a warning.” Virgil tensed up, wondering what he did wrong. “My husband doesn’t know you’re coming, This was a surprise for him. He wanted to foster a child but the Toddler that we had interviewed got adopted.” He said. Virgil felt bad… He was just a replacement for a little kid. Just like always. But, he still perked up. Husband? Was, was he going to a gay house? He thought about the rainbow Pin in his bag and got hopeful for a second but sighed to himself. They probably wouldn’t accept him anyways. They probably didn’t even want him.. In fact, he knew that they didn’t.    
  
Janus noticed that he stiffened up after and he cringed, he probably shouldn’t have told him that he was their second option, he should have shut his mouth at the surprise part. He sighed, but pulled into the driveway. “I’m going to tell him to come out to the car. Please don’t run off.” He said. “Not like you’ll actually care..” Virgil muttered after Janus got out of the car.    
  
Janus walked in and smiled at his husband, covered in flour and cookie dough. He put his coat up and looked at him fondly. “Honey! I’m home!” He said in a sing-songy voice. Patton rushed over and gave him a hug. Janus wanted to melt into it but he chuckled. “Patton, I have a surprise for you. I know you were a little down about not being able to foster Thomas, But! I got something that might cheer you up, They’re not *exactly* the same age but…” He was going to trail off but his husband looked at him, the shines in his eyes looking like stars. He bounced and rushed out the door before Janus could explain. He sighed and checked his watch, chuckling as he heard his husband shouting “Hi Kiddo!” at the teenager in the car and then a coo and an explanation on how cute he was. Janus walked out and smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Let him breathe darling.” He said. Patton nodded. “Sorry! I’m just really excited to meet you kiddo!” He said all happy. “OH! Come inside! I have fresh cookies for you!” He said, skipping inside. Janus smiled at him. “Welcome.” He said. He went to the trunk, opening it. “Go ahead and go inside, the bedroom to the left of the living room is yours, go ahead and unpack, I’ll bring everything in. I'm sure Patton will help you with anything you need or want.” he said softly. Virgil looked at him all weird. Normally they weren't *this* Happy when he arrived. He sighed. It just meant it would hurt more when they started regretting bringing him home… He took a deep breath and got out of the car, grabbing his bag and heading inside. He guessed this was where he was staying for Christmas….He sighed. This was going to be a long holiday. 


	2. The First Day / I just know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton, Janus, and Virgil spend the first day together. Despite Janus' insecurity, everything seems to be doing fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Food. Insecurity.

Virgil looked around the space and sighed. It looked nice at least. Like a normal house. The walls were a cream color and the furniture was the perfect complement to everything in the house. There was some artwork on the wall as well. Signed by an R.K. He shrugged and continued to look around for a moment. He heard Patton in the kitchen humming to himself happily. These dudes were weird… They seemed so genuinely happy. He turned to the hallway and tried to remember which bedroom he was staying in. His heart started to race, he should know this! It was just simple directions. He walked into the hall and tried to control his breathing. Which one was his?! He tried to remember but his brain was all foggy, he just wanted to have the first day be good here. He heard Janus come in and say something to Patton and they laughed, he peeked around and saw Janus smiling happily and giggling at Patton while the cardigan-clad man kissed all over his face. He smiled softly, they seemed really happy together. He sighed, he needed to find his room before they yelled at him. He heard them start talking again and he figured he could listen in for a moment.    
  
“I’m glad you enjoyed your surprise darling,” Janus said smoothly. Patton giggled. “I’m so happy!” He said, flailing his arms in a stim. “We get to have a kid for Christmas!” He put so much subconscious love in the ‘we’ that he couldn’t help but smile. Janus bent down slightly and gave his husband a hug and then hummed contently in his throat. Patton pulled back with a shock. “The cookies! Again…” He said, walking over and pulling out the second batch of his famous chocolate chip cookies, these without chips. Janus smiled. He had a strange thing where when he had chocolate his body got extremely sick (Except when he ate brownies for some strange reason.) So when he told his husband, he started making two batches, some regular, and some special for Janus. And it made his heart swell every time he made some. He loved this man too much… “Are you going to give Angst some when he settles in?” Janus asked. Patton nodded. “I might bring them to his room! The First Guest room on the left, right?” He asked. Janus smiled and nodded.    
  
Virgil perked up and headed to the first door on the left, opening it. It looked well enough like a guest room, there were no personal items around. He smiled and relaxed. He put his trash bag on the bed and started taking out his clothes and his few personal items. After he was done he put them up. He was just staying here till Christmas if they didn’t get tired of him before then. After he was done packing he sat on the bed and almost *melted* into it. It was so comfortable. He thought about it for a moment. No one told him he couldn’t lay down… He sighed. If he got yelled at he got yelled at. He bent down to undo his laces on his old shoes and took them off, getting up and putting them by the door. He yawned and walked back over to the bed, laying down. He smiled and nuzzled the pillow, quickly passing out.    
  
Patton waited a bit longer for the cookies to cool than he intended in favor of cuddling with his husband. They watched a Hallmark movie and snuggled. Janus was quite content. He felt nice and warm. Then again, he always felt that way with his husband next to him. After the movie ended he nudged his husband, who was falling asleep. He always had difficulty watching movies or tv shows due to his undiagnosed ADHD (That he often was far too stubborn to admit he had it, and he refused to get diagnosed in the slight fear that he didn’t have it.) Patton smiled at him tiredly. “Mmmhm?” He asked. Janus smiled and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead and then his nose. “Want to give the child some cookies?” He asked softly. Patton practically shot up in excitement and nodded, getting up and kissing Janus on the nose before heading to the kitchen putting the cooled cookies on a small plate. Janus smiled at his husband and got up as well, getting a glass of milk for the kid. Patton turned to get the milk and almost bumped into him. “Eek-” He exclaimed, trying not to drop the plate. “I already got it darling,” Janus said smoothly. Patton smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thank you Jan-Jan.” He said, taking the milk from him and heading to the guest room. Janus followed him messing with his hair, he liked to fiddle with it when he didn’t know what to do with his hands. Patton knocked on the door softly after placing the cup on the plate, pushing the cookies aside to make room. There was no reply. Patton opened the door slowly so it didn’t make any noise and almost cooed. The little teen was curled up on the bed, holding one of the pillows sleeping soundly. He smiled and opened the door more so Janus could see. Janus saw the child sleeping. He didn’t understand why it made his husband have heart eyes. “Let’s let him rest Patty Cake.” He whispered softly, taking the plate and nuzzling Patton. He walked to the kitchen and put the milk in the fridge. He didn’t understand why Patton was so… astounded? By the teenager sleeping. He sighed, perhaps his mother was right.. He wouldn’t make a good father at all. He couldn’t even tell why a child sleeping was cute. He sighed.    
  
Patton closed the door after a moment, still cooing in his head. It didn’t matter how small children were, they were cute. He giggled to himself and walked over to his husband. He could tell something was bugging him. He hugged him slowly from behind and kissed his shoulder, what he could reach anyways. Janus smiled and melted, “what’s bothering you Jay-Bird?” He asked softly, turning Janus around. Janus smiled weakly at him. “How do you always know when I’m bothered, my love?” He asked warmly. Patton shrugged and hugged him. “I just can feel it.” He responded. Janus hugged him back and ran his fingers through his lover’s hair. “What if I’m not cut out for this.. I’ve never been able to understand children Pat I-” His husband cut him off with a kiss. “Baby, you’re going to do *great*,” He said with a warm smile. “How do you know?” Janus asked, his brow furrowed slightly. Patton nuzzled their noses together. “I can feel it.” He said softly. Janus nuzzled him and smiled. “I hope you’re right.” Patton leaned up and pressed their lips together softly for a moment, pulling back and kissing his nose. “You’re going to do so well Jan.,” He said. Janus sighed and looked at him, smiling. With Patton by his side… Maybe he could.    
  
  
A few hours later:   
  
Virgil slowly woke up, he groaned softly and looked around. He started to freak out, but he remembered where he was. He sighed and got up from the *really* comfy bed. He popped his neck and yawned. He looked around the room and sighed. He moved to the window and looked outside. The sun was going down?! How long did he sleep for!? He groaned and rubbed his eyes, trying to rub the grogginess away. He sighed. He froze when there was a knock on the door. “Yeah?” He asked. Patton stuck his head through the door. “Heya kiddo! Just wanted to let you know Dinner is ready. Come around when you’re ready!” He3 said with a smile, closing the door just enough, but leaving a crack. Virgil sighed, he figured he might as well head down. He was a little hungry anyways. He walked out the door, rubbing his neck. When he walked into the kitchen Janus was sitting at the table, a monocle on his left eye and he was reading some sort of file. Patton placed a kiss on his cheek and tugged at the file playfully. Janus smiled. “One moment Darling. I’ll put it away.” He said, writing something down in the file. Patton ruffled his hair and smiled, going to the stove and playing him some spaghetti. Virgil stood awkwardly in the doorway, unsure what to do. Should he say something? Clear his throat? Sit down? He wasn’t sure. So he just stood there figuring with his hoodie strings. Janus looked up from his file to take a sip of water but when he saw Virgil he nodded at him. “Ah, hello Angst. Go ahead and sit where you like.” He said, taking a sip of water, and then he continued to read the file. Patton put Janus’ plate in front of him, knowing if he didn’t then his darling husband wouldn’t stop working. He playfully tugged at the file until Janus sighed and closed it. Patton looked at him and booped his nose. Janus chuckled and smiled at him. Patton took the file to the Living room and put it on the table, he had half a mind to hide it. But that wouldn’t be fair to Janus, so he decided against it. Virgil finally sat down at the end of the table, waiting until he could get his plate. He didn’t want to be rude. Especially since they seemed so nice. 

Patton came back into the kitchen and smiled. He looked at Virgil. “You can go ahead and get your plate Angst! I need to make the tea anyway.” He said. Janus glared at him lovingly. “You don’t need to make sweet tea for me dear.” Patton kissed his cheek. “I know!” He said, walking over to the sink and filling the tea container with water. After it was full to the right amount he put three tea bags in it and put it in the microwave. Humming to himself happily. Virgil hoped Janus wasn’t actually angry at Patton.. but he couldn’t really tell if he was or wasn’t.

While Patton was busy Virgil grabbed one of the plates and put some spaghetti in it. He didn’t take too much because Patton needed to eat, but not too little in case they found it offensive. He sat back down after grabbing a fork and some water. “If you don’t like it you can fix something else,” Janus said, looking at him. Virgil froze for a moment but then nodded. “Got it.” He said. Janus smiled and then continued eating. Virgil took a bite and had to stop himself from melting. This was really good! He really liked the sauce. He ate slowly so as to not draw attention to himself, even though he felt like gobbling it up.

Patton finished making the tea and made Janus a glass. Janus thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. Then Patton fixed his plate, sitting down next to his husband. He smiled and looked at the table. A warm feeling spread across his chest. It was almost like Virgil was his child… He smiled and started eating. He felt amazing, so warm and whole. Janus took his hand and squeezed it. He smiled. He could tell how happy his husband was. And honestly. It felt pretty nice himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Darlings! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Have a great day and remember to take care of yourselves!!!! 
> 
> -Q 
> 
> (Also, yes I did call you out on your ADHD my beloved. <3 Fight me. mwah! )

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This chapter was created on a burst of creativity at midnight, but I hope it's alright. 
> 
> Remember to take it easy and that you all are valid no matter what! You are loved and cared for.
> 
> Grab some water and something to eat Kiddo's! And try to have a wonderful day! 
> 
> -Q


End file.
